1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material, a preparation method thereof, and a lithium battery employing a positive electrode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for high energy density increase, use of a high-voltage positive electrode active material have also increased. In a high-voltage environment, avoiding oxidation of an electrolyte on a surface of a lithium complex oxide positive electrode active material is difficult, and thus a method to suppress oxidation of the electrolyte is desired. In general, a high-voltage positive electrode active material may have a low conductivity because it contains a relatively large amount of lithium, and thereby performance of a lithium battery may be deteriorated. Also, unlike a mobile device, a battery for an electric vehicle or for electric power storage operates in a high-temperature environment, and a temperature of the battery may increase easily since the battery may be rapidly charged/discharged. Thus, there remains a need for a lithium battery that can operate at a high temperature and has a high energy storage efficiency.